


Sociological Studies for Dummies

by Benwilson



Series: Sociological Studies [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Eating Disorders, M/M, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman does not need anyone to save him. Sebastian Smythe doesn't need anyone to remind him of his past.</p><p>Too bad they ran into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a light fic. Set in the same universe as Sociological Studies A, and requires that you've read that story first. 
> 
> This story takes place after chapter 24, through the epilogue and then after the epilogue too. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: This story involves characters who have been psychologically and physically abused, and left with mental and physical scars as reminders.

**Chapter One**

 

“Ryder, If you use up all the hot water again, I’m setting fire to your face.” Sebastian shouted, banging on the door.

****

The door opened a crack, and Ryder’s head popped out, with a small smirk. “How would you even do that?”

****

“There are science books! I’ll work it out!” Sebastian hissed, letting out an honest to god growl when Ryder closed the door again. He stormed back into the front room glaring at Blaine and Unique. “Why did I agree to let him stay again?”

****

“Because you’re in love with Sam, and didn’t want his boyfriend be alone during his break?” Blaine offered.

****

“I’m not in love with Sam.” Sebastian muttered, glaring at Blaine. “And if you don’t drop it, I’m going to start up on the Kurt jokes again.”

****

“I want him here. He’s learning a lot.” Unique said softly, smiling. “If he were home, he’d be building up his walls again.”

****

“It isn’t your job to make him a good person.” Sebastian sighed, sitting in the arm chair.

****

“If it isn’t mine, who’s is it?” Unique pointed out, flicking the T.V off. “Look... He’s a good guy, but... He lets society tell him what to think, unless he’s being shown something everyday.”

****

“Whatever.” Sebastian sighed, closing his bathrobe a little tighter.

****

“Sebastian’s just bitchy because he hasn’t got any recently.” Blaine mock whispered to Unique. “It’s been three week, he thinks it’s going to shrivel up and fall off.”

****

“Fuck you Anderson.” Sebastian snapped, but after a moment let out a tiny whine. “I got laid loads at a school that hated me, why can’t I find someone to screw at a god-damn public school!”

****

“Because it’s a completely different place.” Unique pointed out. “You’re the new guy there, and besides.... Dalton was full of kids who were kinda vulnerable.”

****

“Are you implying I prey on vulnerable people?” Sebastian drawled, cocking his head.

****

“I’m suggesting that that is the kind of people you know how to seduce easiest.” Unique smiled as Ryder left the bathroom.

****

“Unique’s totally right. I’ve noticed you’re always quick to finish my food when I’m upset.” Ryder pointed out, ducking as Sebastian threw a cushion at him. “Whoa! I’m gonna shout abuse!”

****

“You wouldn’t know abuse if it hit you in the face.” Sebastian muttered, pushing past Ryder. “And if I find cum stains in there, I’m sending you back to your Alphas in bits.”

****

Ryder looked down with a tiny blush, and rushed to Sebastian’s bedroom, where he’d been staying, whilst Sebastian roomed with Blaine.  He was out again before Sebastian had finished, fully dressed.

****

“You know he’s mainly joking, right?” Blaine said softly, rolling his eyes. “I mean... I’m pretty sure he’d prefer you doing it in the shower rather than in his bed.”

****

“I get it. I’m just... used to more.” Ryder said quietly, and Unique smiled sadly. It was as close as the boy had come to admitting he missed his partners in the past few weeks.

****

“You know you can go back, right?” She offered softly.

****

“I can’t... I need more time.” Ryder shook his head. “If you want me to leave, I can go home.”

****

“You’re welcome here for as long as you need it.” Blaine said, firmly. “Ignore Sebastian. He’s just insatiable.”

****

“Why doesn’t he just have sex with someone?” Ryder offered.

****

“I’ve been trying!” Sebastian shouted through the door.

****

“He just hasn’t had any luck.” Unique laughed.

****

“... I... Uh...” Ryder suddenly looked really awkward. “I could help?”

****

“I get the feeling Jake and Kurt would kill us if we let Sebastian have sex with you.” Blaine laughed.

****

“Ew, not like that.” Ryder laughed. “I meant... I’ve been at McKinley a long time. I know people.”

****

“I might have to take you up on that.” Sebastian smirked, stepping out of the shower room in only a towel hung low on his hips. “And also? Sex with me is not ew.”

****

“Please. My boyfriends are way hotter.” Ryder smirked back, before his words caught up with him, and he ducked his head. “I... I think I’m going to go to bed.”

****

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and dropping onto the chair that Ryder had vacated. “He has got to man up.”

****

“You’ve got to shut the hell up.” Unique snapped, throwing another blanket. “This’ll be hurting him.”

****

“Which is why I said he needs to man up. I’ve broken up with dudes before. Hell, I’ve broken up with chicks who’ve got over it quicker than this.”

****

Unique opened her mouth to argue and then closed it again, walking to her bedroom and pointing viciously at Sebastian before slamming the door.

****

“Smooth dude. Just... Real smooth.” Blaine rolled his eyes, flicking the TV back on.

****

***

****

“I’m sorry for treating you bad in the aftermath of your horribly heart wrenching break up with your group.” Sebastian muttered, holding the door open for Ryder. “You have every right to be upset, and you should take all the time you need to heal.”

****

“Dude, did you right that on the back of your hand?” Ryder asked, turning to where Sebastian reading the hand behind Ryder’s head.

****

“Shut it. I’m trying to sound sincere.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Now, point out my first victim.”

****

“You know, you probably shouldn’t refer to them as victims in public.” Ryder sing songed, glancing down the hall. “What’re you looking for?”

****

“... Uh...” Sebastian paused, “I don’t.... Know.”

****

“Dude? You seemed really eager to be doing it. I assumed you had a type.”

****

“I have all the types.” Sebastian muttered, cocking his head. “I want... a guy.”

****

“Wow, be less specific.” Ryder muttered. “There’s a couple of guys on the hockey team....”

****

“Okay, a guy with all his teeth.”

****

“Uh... the guitarist from Glee club isn’t seeing...”

****

“I don’t want a scrawney piece of nothing.”

****

Ryder rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He muttered, “Well, you want a guy who’s muscular and not facially damaged. Why not try Puckerman?”

****

“Your boyfriend?” Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining, but I didn’t think...”

****

“Jake’s half-brother.” Ryder rolled his eyes, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

****

“Hmmm... Passable.” Sebastian muttered, taking a moment to consider.

****

“He’s coming this way now.” Ryder pointed. “Go. Flirt. Have a lot of sex. Just stop complaining so much.”

****

“Bitch.” Sebastian muttered, but rolled his shoulders, plastering a smirk on.

****

“Whore.” Ryder muttered back, but almost fondly. “See you after school.”

****

Sebastian nodded, walking towards the mohawked boy. He was looking kind of hot in his white t-shirt, and jeans, in a working class type of way. “Hey. Puck, right?”

****

“New kid.” Puck looked Sebastian over with practiced disinterest.

****

“What? I got downgraded from hot new kid?” Sebastian smirked, leaning against the lockers. “Damn, and I was just working out a new nickname for you.”

****

“This how you’re playing it?” Puck smirked, shutting his locker door. “I know that look. I’ve seen it in the mirror a lot recently.”

****

Sebastian paused, “Oh yeah?”

****

“I’m guessing you haven’t had any in a while.” Puck rolled his eyes. “And, I’m down with that. But I’m telling you now. You try and push me around because I’m an Omega, and I will beat you down.”

****

“Didn’t even realise you were.” Sebastian admitted, “So, how you wanna do this? Skip out now?”

****

“Nah. Glee club this afternoon. After that we can go... Where?”

****

“Yours. I’m not having sex in Blaine’s bed.” Sebastian shuddered.

****

“Why would we do it in your friends bed?”

****

“Well, Ryder’s in mine.” Sebastian tried to sound spiteful, but the tongue lashing he’d got from Unique had given him a survival instinct.

****

“So that’s where my brother’s boyfriend ran off to.” Puck muttered to himself, “Explains why his parents said he wasn’t there.”

****

“I thought your brother said he wouldn’t chase him.”

****

“Dude, the minute Kurt’s back was turned, Jake was at Ryder’s bedroom window spouting love poetry or some shit.” Puck smirked. “Jake doesn’t like losing things.”

****

“Well... Yeah. Me, Unique and Blaine live together. Ryder’s staying with us, so I’m bunking with Blaine.” Sebastian frowned. “Your house?”

****

“Cool.” Puck smirked. “See you after Glee, Sebastian.”

****

Somehow, Sebastian felt like he’d been played.

****

***

****

“Fuck, you’re really good at that.” Sebastian murmured, grabbing Puck’s head keeping him at just that spot on his neck. He let out a moan, but slapped away Puck’s hand when it went to the bottom of his shirt. “Shirt stays on.”

****

“I can deal with that.” Puck smirked, pushing Sebastian back onto the smallish bed, and straddling him. “So, how’re we doing this?”

****

“Dunno. I haven’t seen if you’ve got anything I really want yet.” Sebastian smirked, “Your guns are nice... but...”

****

“Oh dude, you know Puckersaurus is packing.” Puck smirked, rolling his hips. “Scared I’m gonna tear up that pretty boy ass?”

****

“Please.” Sebastian snorted. “I’ve probably had bigger.”

****

“You really know how to get a guy going.” Puck muttered, stripping his shirt off. “Luckily, I’ve dealt with Quinn Fabray. I can get through sex with the insults.”

****

“Hey, it’s not an insult.” Sebastian smirked. “I’m just saying. There was this one guy named Wes... I wasn’t walking straight for a week after. But it wasn’t a great experience. I’m sure you know how to use whatever it is you have.”

****

“Damn right.” Puck muttered, pulling his own shirt over his head, and leaning down to kiss at Sebastian’s neck.

****

“You gonna take your pants off as well?” Sebastian asked, reaching up undoing the button. “I wanna know what I’m getting into here.”

****

“Damn needy pretty boy.” Laughing, Puck climbed off, and turned away, pushing his jeans down. His boxers quickly followed, and Sebastian froze as he saw it.

****

***

_“The Fuck are you doing!”_

_**** _

_“Uppety fucking Omegas. Thinking they can tell me what to fucking do.”_

_**** _

_“I’m not a fucking Omega! I’m a beta!”_

_**** _

_“You spread your legs fucking quick enough. Don’t worry. I cleaned the blade.”_

_**** _

_“Jezebelle!”_

_**** _

_“No fucking safeword here, boy. You’ve been fine with all the ‘Roleplay.’”_

_**** _

_“It isn’t real! I’m not a fucking Omega. I was fine with joining the fucking Stripclub. I was fine with you always treating me like an Omega. But this is my fucking limit. Now step away from me with that knife.”_

_**** _

_“No.”_

_**** _

_And then Sebastian screamed._

  


***

****

“What the fuck is that!”

****

Noah paused. “Chill dude. It’s a scar.”

****

“I know that fucking scar.” Sebastian snapped, standing up. “Where the fuck did you get it.”

****

“Dude, how the fuck is it any of your business?” Puck snapped, pulling his pants back up. “I don’t know how you know this scar. But it’s a family thing.”

****

“A Family...” Sebastian paused, anger seething in his stomach. “You’re related to that son of a bitch?”

****

“Probably, but I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

****

“Wanna know what a finished scar looks like?” Sebastian snapped, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the interlinked Tattooed Alpha symbol, and scarred Omega symbol.

****

“You...”

****

“Yeah. Noah Puckerman.” Sebastian snapped. “whoever did that is the bastard who cut me open and left me on the side of the road to bleed.”

****

***

****

“Okay, so, I’m really behind here.” Ryder muttered from his position next to Unique. “Someone explain it to me in small words.”

****

“Dalton Academy is for people who have been abused within the dynamic.” Blaine explained, “I was abused by an Omega who wanted all my money, and now I find it difficult to trust Omegas. Unique was attacked by her Alpha when she explained what she was and Sebastian...”

****

“When I first got my placing, I was really happy.” Sebastian muttered darkly, “I was a beta. Nice and in the middle. But my parents were less than thrilled. It meant they would have to work twice at hard to find me a good match.”

****

“Wouldn’t it be a lot easier?” Ryder asked, “I mean, you can have either an Alpha or an Omega. Or a Beta.”

****

“But which one?” Sebastian shot back. “Mother dearest wanted me to find a nice Omega girl, settle down with 2.3 kids and a white picket fence. Father thought I should find an Alpha, preferably rich, and convince the Alpha to give us even more money.”

****

“That’s... gross.” Ryder muttered.

****

“We’re not all as lucky as you Ryder.” Sebastian sneered. “My parents saw me as a way to make money. And when Father discovered one of his higher ups had a brother who was looking for an Omega. I was sent his way.”

****

“I didn’t even realise at first. The guy was sweet. He’d kiss me and tell me how pretty I looked. He seduced me, and then pulled back. Told me he was sorry, but he needed an Omega, not a Beta. So I agreed. Said I could be that. Let him screw me, and collar me, and take me everywhere.”

****

“By the time I knew my dad was involved, it didn’t matter. I was in love.” The way Sebastian spat the word made his feelings on the subject clear. “And then one day he put me in bondage in the back of his van. Full arm restraint, couldn’t move it an inch. Then he took out his switchblade and carved the Omega symbol into my arm. When he was done, I felt like I was dying. Then he kicked me out the back of his van, into the road, and drove away. Never saw him again. Dad wouldn’t let me press charges. Then it was Dalton, to help me through my traumatic time.”

****

“I’m...” Ryder started, but a warning glare from Sebastian stopped it.

****

“Fuck it. I’m over it. It was ages ago.”

****

“Still...” Ryder paused, “Do you want to talk about it?”

****

“What did we just do, Ryder.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “What I want to do, is stay as far away from freak ass Puckerman as I can.”

****

“Dude... If he has a scar, doesn’t that mean he went through the same thing.” Blaine offered gently.

****

“He said it was a family thing.”

****

“Well, that doesn’t mean he...”

****

“I don’t want any part of that. I’m over it. I’m moving on.”

****

***

****

“He’s not moving on is he?” Ryder brought up, after Sebastian stormed out of the house third night in a row. “Where is he even going?”

****

“Probably to Dalton’s fight club.” Blaine muttered, scrubbing at a plate. “You could at least help me dry up.”

****

“God, don’t Alpha voice me, sir.” Ryder laughed, grabbing a towel. “How much longer will he be like this?”

****

“Dunno. Sebastian is... the correct term is fucked up.” Blaine muttered. “Dalton didn’t help, trying to push him one way or the other on the A/B/O scale.”

****

“Dalton sounds awful.” Ryder admitted.

****

“It’s safe. Even if they don’t agree with your choices, you’re not going to be physically attacked over them. Psychologically, yes. But physically no.” Blaine shrugged. “It helped me. I don’t instinctively want to hide away from every Omega I meet.”

****

“Thank god, or I’d be screwed.” Ryder laughed

****

“G-guys...” Unique’s voice came from the door.

****

Ryder turned first, but Blaine was the first to move. “Unique?”

****

“My... My uncle just called. Wanted to know why his nephew was running up and down town in a dress.” Wade laughed, and Ryder could instantly tell the difference, as Blaine lowered him into a seat. “Guess it was too good to be true.”

****

“Unique, ignore him.” Ryder said quietly, moving to kneel by Wade’s feet. “You don’t need him.”

****

“Oh, grow up Ryder.” Wade snapped, “You have all your friends and family to look after you. I have Sebastian and Blaine, and my parents occasionally.”

****

“You have me.”

****

“A transphobe. That’s great.” Wade laughed cruely. “Why don’t you go back to your partners. See if they’ll take you back.”

****

Ryder rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Unique? This is the best you’ve got. Jake has said worse to me when I wouldn’t let him have the first shower. Damn, I said worse to Kurt during our first fight. You’re a strong, independent black woman, who don’t let no man decide on her life.”

****

Unique looked down, but nodded slowly. “Maybe I shouldn’t ... Maybe I should stop.”

****

“Why? Did you change your gender in that room?” Blaine snorted, “Come on, Unique. Don’t let this be your turning point.”

****

“Besides, how am I supposed to convince people I’m not a transphobe if in a month, I manage to convince you to swap back.” Ryder laughed. “Now go back in your room, and put on a fabulous dress, and we’ll go dancing.”

****

“Where are we going to go dancing?” Unique asked and Ryder knew he’d won.

****

“Anywhere you want to go.”

****

Unique grinned, before she shook her head softly. “No. I think I’m going to sleep.”

****

“Fiiine.” Ryder sighed. “Is there no-one in the world who wants to take a pretty boy dancing.”

****

“Kurt.” Blaine pointed out, “Jake. Marley, Sam.”

****

“Dude...” Ryder muttered, shaking his head softly. “You... Why bring them up?”

****

“Because you miss them.”

****

“I don’t miss them.” Ryder lied, and even Unique scoffed. “I don’t!”

****

“Okay, so you couldn’t tell me what Marley wore today?” Unique pointed out. “Or exactly what Jake’s likely to be watching right now.”

****

“Shut up.” Ryder muttered. “I’m not ready yet. And they don’t want me back.”

****

“.... You honestly believe that?” Blaine asked. “Look, I’m not as stupid as people tend to think. I know why all five of you wore those leather bands. And Kurt isn’t wearing his, whilst Jake’s wearing three.”

****

“So?”

****

“Well, Kurt isn’t wearing his because it’s like a collar for Jake to wear everyday at school.” Blaine pointed out, “But Jake is wearing three.”

****

“Marley wears your key around her neck.” Unique pointed out.

****

“Hmm.” Ryder rolled his eyes, “But like you said. They’re not in control right now.”

****

“You think Kurt won’t want you back?”

****

“I don’t know.”

****

“Look, Kurt wants you back. And Sam wants you back.” Blaine pulled Ryder up. “Maybe they won’t be ready to jump back in, or maybe you won’t be. But they miss you.”

****

“How would you do it?”

****

“I dunno. Go for coffee? Or a meal? Sing a romantic love song?” Blaine grinned as if he’d offered the most amazing suggestions in the world. Unique rolled her eyes, but climbed off the couch toward her bedroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Month later**

 

Damn Hummel. Damn him to all holy hell. Noah Puckerman was not the kind of guy who could be turned down. He was a hot piece of ass, and if he wanted Hummel to sing a god damn duet with him, Kurt should jump at the chance.

 

“Are we okay, Noah?” Kurt asked softly, looking at him worriedly

 

“Yeah, it’s cool. I’ll find another Alpha.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be another Alpha. The whole point of the assignment is to sing to someone something that you can’t usually say.”

 

Puck rolled his eyes, walking away. It was time to re-evaluate. But everywhere he looked around the choir room, he could see his options narrowing. Finn was having his monthly Rachel freak out, and was singing with Quinn. Rachel had responded by singing with Jake. Mercedes and Artie were ‘feuding’ and they’d partnered up. Tina would latch onto Mike, and Kurt’s little group would split up amongst themselves. Boy Hobbit had partnered with Unique, and Santana and Brittany would dance around each other before finally partnering.

 

Which left Fancy mark II

 

“Fuck.” He muttered, his attention snapping to where the smarmy boy was sat, staring at him without his trademark smirk.

 

“Finally caught up did you?” The boy half snarled, and Puck had to resist the urge to duck his head.

 

“Shut up, Smythe.” Puck muttered, moving to sit with sebastian.

 

“Have you got any songs in mind?” Sebastian muttered, “Anything you want to say?”

 

“What’re you talking about?”

 

“Did a bit of research. It was your dad who ... did it. You trying to pick up where he left off?”

 

“Dude that’s crazy! I didn’t know anything about you,” Puck snapped, before he remembered their audience. “Look, we can talk about this outside.” He muttered, grabbing Sebastian’s wrist.

 

Before he could process what was happening, he found himself on ass, nose bleeding. Sebastian had barely moved from his seat, his face ashen white as he looked at the hand that had lashed out. Blaine had stepped in front of Sebastian, and Kurt was hovering around Puck’s periphery.

 

“Noah? Are you okay?”

 

“Not especially.” Puck muttered, pushing himself to his feet. “Stand up, Private school, so I can put you back on your ass.”

 

“You lay a hand on him again, and I’ll remove them.” Blaine growled, and this time Puck actually bowed his head without conscious thought. “Your family has done enough to him.”

 

“Noah hasn’t done anything.” Kurt snapped back, in between them. “Right, Noah?”

 

Puck didn’t answer, letting Kurt draw his own conclusions as he walked away from the scene.

 

Jake wasn’t far behind, as Puck stormed through the hallways, frowning dissaprovingly. “Puck...”

 

“Bro, don’t.” Puck stopped in front of a bay of lockers, holding up a hand. “I can’t deal with a ball breaking, and I’m not one of your Omegas who needs their hands held through this.”

 

“What the hell was Sebastian talking about?”

 

“Dad.... Wasn’t a good guy. He hurt people. Not mom.... but people like me and Sebastian.”

 

“People like you, or you?”

 

“He tried but mom threw him out.” Puck lied, his scar burning a little in phantom pain. “He didn’t like Omegas.”

 

“But he was...”

 

“A Beta. Who was really good at lying.” Puck admitted moving to his locker. “I... Got this, when I was looking into stuff online. It’s his online score.” Jake took the piece of paper Puck was offering. “He was smart, never lied on anything official, and he was good at hiding who he was. But when he wasn’t with one of our moms, he’d be out messing with Omegas.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“He’d seduce them. ‘Train’ them, and then scar them. Cut them so they’d never forget.”

 

“That’s sick!” Jake hissed, crunching the paper up.

 

“I’m not arguing.” Puck muttered. “He didn’t train me. When he read my letter, he went straight to the cutting. Before mom made him leave.”

 

“Noah...” Jake’s voice was soft, and he reached out for Puck.

 

“I don’t want fucking pity.” Puck snapped, pushing the hand away. “I was good being an Alpha. And, if I have to be an Omega... I’ll just be celibate or some shit.”

 

Jake shook his head. “Dude, whatever you’re feeling is natural.”

 

“Save it, Mom gave me the same speech.”

 

“Why don’t you  come and hang out with Ryder? He’s really well adjusted. Or Sam. Maybe it’ll rub of on you.”

 

“What? Naked boy and Eating disorder lad?” Puck scoffed, “Yeah. Super adjusted.”

 

“What’re you talking about?”

 

“Dude, Sam barely eats. And when he does, it’s straight to the gym to work off the extra calories.” Puck smirked,  “And you thought letting him get close to the bulimic was a good idea?”

 

Jake froze, looking back at the Choir room, obviously torn. “Are you...?”

 

“I’m good. Go. Look after your Omegas.” Puck forced a careful smile, waiting until Jake was gone to smirk. What he’d said would keep Jake off his back. At least for a little while.

 

***

 

“Smart.” was the first thing Puck heard when he finally got into his bedroom. Kurt was lounging on his bed. “Your mom let me in. Said it was a pleasure to meet one of Noah’s friends.” Kurt closed his magazine, “When I explained what you did, she let me wait for you in here.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Puck muttered.

 

“It could have worked. If I hadn’t been there, that is. You taught me a lot about misdirection, Noah.”

 

“Still no clue.” Puck snapped, dropping his bag on the bed.

 

“You tried to convince Jake that Sam has an eating disorder, and brought up Marleys. Presumably you heard from Kitty?” Kurt asked, looking only half interested. “I was quick to defend Marley, who is recovering well, and point out that since then, I’ve been keeping a specific check on everybodies eating habits.”

 

“Caught me.” Puck rolled his eyes. “What’re you gonna do, Hummel?”

 

“Nothing. I left Jake apologising to them, and came to inform you of something. You are not smart Puck.”The way Kurt spat the nickname was almost more of an insult than anything the boy had said. “You were abused, and taught that to survive you had to be an Alpha. And maybe that’s right. Too bad you suck as an Alpha.”

 

“Protected you good enough.”

 

“But Jake fixed me.” Kurt smirked, crossing his legs. “An Alpha fixes his Omegas, just as much as he protects them.He helps them become the best they can be. Your brother does it instinctually. You can’t even pretend to.” Kurt tutted softly. “Better find an Alpha that can fix You soon, before you end up hurting someone.” And with that parting shot, Kurt stood and left the room.

 

“Fuck you! I’m better than him! I’m Better!” Puck raged, but Kurt was already gone. Finally he threw himself face down on his bed, wrapping his fists in the bedsheets, letting a yell out into the pillow.

 

His mom didn’t come in.

 

He didn’t leave his room until the next day.

 

***

Noah Puckerman would never admit he was wrong. But... He could decide that he needed to take a different approach. Hummel wouldn’t see it that way though, and he was not getting dragged into the whole Mercedes/Artie drama. Jake was whipped apparently, and boy hobbit would probably smack him down on principle. That only left...

 

“Berry!” He shouted after her the next day, drawing her to a stop. “Can I talk to you?”

 

“Noah, I don’t need your help with Finn this time.” She muttered,waving him away,

 

“I actually want your crazy ass advice.”

 

“Oh?” Rachel took a moment, looking him over as if she could work out what his problem was, before she grinned. “I see! Well, I’d start with small tokens of affection before you admit your feelings. Perhaps serenading under the moonlight after?”

 

“Okay, what have you been smoking?” Puck rolled his eyes, “No. I got a friend who upset a beta. He didn’t do shit though. So, how does my friend fix this like an Alpha?”

 

Rachel’s smile faded immediately, and she got a look on her face that made Puck scary aware that she was an Alpha. “Your ‘Friend’ shouldn’t try to be what he isn’t.” Her tone warned him not to speak. “Your ‘friend’ should make sure that everyone understands how they are feeling and what the truth of the situation is. And then Ask” She stressed the word, “how you can both repair the damage.”

 

“Is that how you’d fix stuff?”

 

“It is.” Rachel nodded, looking down as if something had dawned on her, before she turned her head back to him. “And your ‘friend’ shouldn’t touch people without being aware of how the other person feels about the action.”

 

“What do you mean?” Puck shuffled uncomfortably, at the annoyed look in her eyes.

 

“Like... Give me your hand?” She asked, holding it gently. “This, hand holding, has a very different connotation than say... this.”

 

Before he could stop her, she grabbed his wrist. He wrenched his arm away in less than second, but it was enough time for the revulsion to set it.

 

_Puckerman’s don’t need Chains. They take it like a man. I’ll hold your arms down myself._

 

“Noah?” Rachel asked, pulling him back before he sunk too deep into memory.

 

“I’m fine.” Puck snapped, “But never do that again.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said gently. “If you ever want to talk...”

 

“I won’t. I’ll never want to talk to you about this.” Puck turned away, and started walking.

 

“I meant to Sebastian. If you want to talk to Sebastian, I’d take along an intermediary or two.”

 

“What?”

 

“Someone neutral, who can stop anything from getting violent”,

 

Puck’s turned away, his eye catching Jake and Kurt walking further down the hall, arms around Sam, chatting animatedly.

 

He guessed he’d have to talk to them sooner than he thought.

 

***

 

“Come with me?”

 

Blaine glanced up from his book, looking Sebastian over. “I don’t go boxing anymore.”

 

“I’m not going to work out.” Sebastian muttered, “Puckerman wants to meet and talk.”

 

“Sounds like the worst idea ever.”

 

“Kurt and Jake’ll be there.” Sebastian brushed it off. “Besides I could take him down.”

 

“Then why don’t you want to go alone?”

 

“I’m scared I’ll catch girl-face off your boyfriend.” Sebastian snarled, before ducking his head. “I.... I want someone who’s on my side there.”

 

“Alright.” Blaine closed his books, standing up and cracking his back. “I’m driving though.”

 

“what? Don’t trust me?”

 

“No. If we’re going, you’re hearing him out.” Blaine pointed at Sebastian. “You’re not running out halfway.”

 

“I can run if I want!”

 

“Are Smyths quitters?” Blaine called as he grabbed his car keys.

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Sebastian muttered,  “Just get me to the school.”

 

“It’s nearly 10! Why would you want to meet there?”

 

“It’s neutral ground, that we all know.”

 

“You’re all crazy people.” Blaine affectionately put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

 

***

“Okay, so... We’re all here.” Kurt said, with forced cheer. “Neither of you have attacked each other yet, so... there’s progress.”

 

“You said you wanted to speak to me.” Sebastian drawled, leaning against the wall. “So speak, Puckerman.”

 

Puck shrugged, toeing the ground awkwardly. It hadn’t dawned him until everyone was here that he was the only Omega, and that with all the vocals that were going to be thrown around that he’d feel like this. And once he thought about that, he couldn’t help but notice it.

 

“Puck?” Jake asked, patting his brothers back. “Come on, tell him, or I will.” Puck still didn’t react, so Jake stepped forward.  “Fine. Sebastian, we’re sorry that our dad abused you, but it wasn’t only you. He ruined lots of lives, and Puck is one of them.”

 

“He hasn’t...” Puck started, but wilted under the glares.

 

“Our dad pretended to be an Omega for both our moms. But then, when he could, he would go out and find Omegas. From what we found out, he did what he did to you to other Omegas too.”

 

“How many?” Blaine asked.

 

“There’s no official number. Some he didn’t scar, some refuse to come forward, some he was grooming at the time he ran away...” Jake shrugged, “But double figures.”

 

Sebastian frowned. “So you’re saying that what happened to me doesn’t matter.”

 

“I’m saying other people were hurt too.” Jake muttered.

 

“He cut me.”

 

It came from nowhere, and everyone’s eyes shot back to Puck who had finally looked up from his shoes.

 

“What?” Kurt asked coldly, his fists tight.

 

“When I got my letter, he read it. And then he started cutting.” Puck was shaking slightly. “I think he cut something important out of me, because.... Being an Omega feels wrong...dirty, disgusting.”

 

“I’m gonna track him down and kill him.” Kurt muttered darkly, and Jake leaned in to whisper in his ear, calming him.

 

“So, what? You’re a bit broken, and you expect me not to be mad at you?” Sebastian laughed, “Wow, how awful.”

 

“Sebastian, enough.” Blaine snapped, “You have half of what you are to fall back on. Imagine what it’d be like to be in Puck’s shoes.”

 

“... Fine.” Sebastian snapped, “Leave us alone.”

 

“You sure?” Blaine asked, but wilted at Sebastian’s look. “Come on guys, lets give them a minute.”

 

And suddenly Puck found himself alone with Sebastian. He could hear Jake and Kurt but it was too far away to make out any words.He pulled his jacket tighter around his body, and looked up defiantly at Sebastian. “If you’re going to kill me, you should go ahead.”

 

“Is everyone from McKinley such a drama queen?” Sebastian scoffed, stepping away from the wall. “How did it happen to you?”

 

“I left my letter on the table, for my Mom. I thought she’d be happy for me. He found it first, and came upstairs. I think he’d been drinking? Slapped me about a bit and forced me down onto the bed and...” Puck stopped, shaking his head. “You?”

 

“My dad introduced us. We had sex, and the last time I saw him, he buckled me into a full arm restraint in the back of his van.” Sebastian shrugged. “I got the tattoo myself.” He mused, rolling his sleeve up to reveal it. “To remind me that I’m more than just an Omega. It makes sense that he never finished yours. You’re not a complete Omega.”

 

“Fuck you!” Puck snapped, turning away.

 

“What I mean is, you don’t have that trust that most Omegas have. You’re more ... guarded and scared.”

 

“Dude, I’m fine with what I am now.”

 

“No you’re not. You think you are.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You’re acting like Unique. Or like Ryder did when he was staying with us. Just more... angry rather than lost.”

 

“I get to be angry.” Puck snapped.

 

“You’re not angry enough!” Sebastian snapped right back, shoving Puck. “The week after I got scared, I smashed my garage apart with a metal pipe. I ran away from home. What did you do? Cause from the looks of it you just started bullying people and acting like an Alpha.”

 

Puck rolled his eyes and began walking away, but Sebastian grabbed his shoulder pulling him around to face him. “Let go of me, now.”

 

“Why? Scared of losing control?” Sebastian smirked.

 

“I’ve got control. Otherwise you’d be flat on your ass right now.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Sebastian slipped into what looked like a boxing position. “Bring it.”

 

Puck’s first punch was deflected, the second dodged altogether, but the third caught Sebastian in the side of the face, sending him reeling. Puck was breathing heavily, and his uncurled at his side.

 

“Still not enough to get you to let go?” Sebastian asked, as he pulled himself together. “Let’s try this then.”

 

Puck barely got chance to react before a fist slammed into his nose, knocking him back a few steps. “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

 

“Try it.” Sebastian smirk was almost feral, and he carefully stepped around everyone of Puck’s blows, deflecting when he couldn’t. Puck’s face only betrayed more anger as his swings became faster and more wild.

 

Then Sebastian didn’t move fast enough, and Puck’s hit glanced off his shoulder. Sebastian felt the spark of pain, and swung back, catching Puck in his face, and knocking him to the ground.

 

“Noah!”

 

Sebastian turned to see what was happening, only to be backhanded to the ground. Kurt stood above him looking furious, almost physically shaking. “I don’t know what you did, but...”

 

“It’s okay, Kurt.” Puck muttered, holding his cheek, with a wince. “I’m fine.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Kurt snapped leaning down to Puck and pulling his hand away, to check the injury. “What did I tell you about fighting.”

 

“Dude, you’re not my mom.” Puck grinned, wincing when Kurt prodded him.

 

“You’re good though.” Sebastian said, standing up. “You ever thought about taking up boxing or something.”

 

“Not suppose to fight.” Puck shrugged. “Didn’t want to end up like him.”

 

“Puck, fighting doesn’t make you like him. Bullying people does.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, pulling Puck to his feet, and pointedly ignoring Kurt. ”You did good though. Letting all that anger out.”

 

“...thanks.” Puck muttered, looking down with a little blush. Kurt looked between the two, understanding blooming in his eyes.

 

“Maybe... It’d do you both good to talk this out together. Alone.” Kurt offered. “I can drive you to Noah’s house.”

 

“Where’s Jake?” Looking for his brother, Puck barely noticed that he hadn’t let go of Sebastian’s arm.

 

“He and Blaine went back to the car to get something to drink.” Kurt scrunched up his nose. ”Warm coke? No thank you.”

 

“Yeah... Talking sounds good.” Sebastian smirked, letting go of Puck’s arm gently. “Come on, Noah.”

 

***

“That...was pretty good talking.” Puck blinked staring at the roof of his bedroom, as Sebastian pulled himself back up Puck’s body. “I’d be happy to do that talking again.”

 

“Mmhm?” Sebastian grinned lying alongside Puck. “Let me know when you’re good to go again.”

 

“Uh...” Puck shook his head. “Dude, we went from punching each other to you blowing me in my bedroom. I hate to channel Hummel, but I think we should talk about what this is?”

 

“Well, depends. This was fun, and you’re... intriguing.” Sebastian shrugged.

 

“Intriguing?” Puck frowned, turning to look at Sebastian

 

“Fine, I like you.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “We’re very similar, and now that we can put... him behind us, you’re one of the only people in that room I can stand to be around for any prolonged amount of time, and if I’m ever going to try for a relationship with someone, I need someone who won’t take my shit. And I think you need someone who isn’t going to force you to be an Omega, but is going to force you to confront what happened to you. Happy?”

 

“Yeah.” Puck grinned warmly, throwing an arm over Sebastian, pulling them closer together. “I mean, I’m not saying that this is a relationship. The Puckasaurus doesn’t rush into that shit.”

 

“The Puckasaurus?” Sebastian smirked, “Cute.”

 

“I know you are, what am I?” Puck muttered, his voice low. “...but yeah. Rules. We totally discuss anything before we do it, so we don’t freak out. Like... I don’t like my hair being grabbed. That’s why I keep it like this.”

 

“Okay.” Sebastian shrugged. “And if at any point we completely decide that this isn’t going anywhere, we tell each other.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“You ready to go again?” Sebastian smirked, reaching down to grope Puck.

 

“I was thinking... Maybe... I dunno. I could try....” Puck groaned as words failed him, instead hesitantly moving his hand from Sebastian’s side to his hip pointedly

 

“You want to?” Sebastian asked, gently. “You don’t have to.”

 

“I... I want to try. But if I change my mind, you’re not allowed to force me.” Sebastian nodded slowly, and Puck took a deep breath, letting his hand move to it’s goal.

 

He had to start somewhere.

 

***

 

“Are you happy?” Kurt asked, and Puck grit his teeth. These people seemed insistent on inviting themselves into his personal life. He was starting to understand why they hadn’t told anyone about the five of them.

 

“Yeah. Sebastian’s almost as good as I am.” He smirked putting on fake bravado, and watching Kurt roll his eyes.

 

“Tell me honestly?”

 

“... He’s good to me. He does most of the bottoming, never asks me to, I have to offer.” Puck shrugged. “Doesn’t hit me, or hurt me. He thinks he’s being subtle, but if I fuck up, then he doesn’t help me come that day, or I won’t see him for a couple of days.”

 

“I didn’t ask what he did, Noah.” Kurt rolled his eyes, “Are you happy?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, not like.... Not in a wimpy way. He’s not in charge of me, and I’ve told him we’re not bonding until I’m ready.” Puck puffed his chest up. “And I’ve got enough blackmail material on him, that if he tries to do anything when we do, I can ruin him.”

 

“When you do?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“You’re happy aren’t you. With him.”

 

“Yeah.” Puck grinned ducking his head, before he caught sight of the clock on the wall. “Crap, I’m supposed to meet him. See you later, Hummel.”

 

Kurt grinned, as the boy rushed off to Sebastian, unknowingly showing his submissiveness.

 

Who’d have known a Puckerman could get so whipped.

 

“Hey, Kurt, I got that coffee you like.” Jake grinned as he slid into the seat next to Kurt.

 

Oh, Yeah. Kurt did.


End file.
